


Two Into One-Will Go...

by mindcomber



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A one-shot for this pairing.





	Two Into One-Will Go...

Warmly wrapped in welcoming arms  
Vitally aware of comforting charms.

Two heart's brim full  
Born from hopeless, to hopefull.

A plausable future, now planned  
Someone to hold, hand in hand.

Sharing support, locked together  
A life-long, true endeavour.

For two newly re-born outcasts  
Sated Cass, and Jyn his bonny lass.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One more offering from my 2018-18x Varied Star Wars works.  
> Located in the comments section of my...A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
